dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM: Enemy Reborn
XCOM: Enemy Reborn is the second story based purely on the XCOM Project. It sees XCOM travel back to the world of CHS to find it's been overtaken by their rival faction known as ENDURE, who now has an iron grip on the planet with their new police force called EXCEL. Plot Two weeks after the end of the Dimensional War, XCOM sends Strike One to investigate their outpost in CHS, which went dark a month ago. Upon entering the Mirror with conventional weapons and little armour, Strike One could not return and was forced into hiding once they discovered the new world order known as EXCEL. XCOM spent the next five years underground, gathering data and operatives. Among these operatives was the remnants of the XCOM base that once was in this world, but now lies in ruins. XCOM managed to secure an old ENDURE supply ship and retrofit it, renaming it into the Second Avenger. This ship became their mobile HQ. During the five year anniversary of Unification Day (which is the day ENDURE took full control of the world), EXCEL held a free concert and built a beautiful sculpture of a Pony behind the stage. XCOM sent some new recruits with Ivan "Bourbon" Gorchevski and Sunset Shimmer to interrupt the concert and destroy the statue. The squad was prevented from action before they started their attack due to a gang of Rebels getting on the stage and challenging EXCEL's singers to a musical battle. After the Rebels lost and ran off, XCOM began their attack. Upon learning that their old foes had arrived and meant business, ENDURE cracked down and set bounties on XCOM personell. XCOM would use the advantage of surprising the enemy to eliminate high-value EXCEL and ENDURE targets as well as secure technology and data from them. Eventually, XCOM discovered this world's Twilight Sparkle was an EXCEL Officer and had been using a device made from salvaged XCOM technology to siphon Magic and contain it. XCOM moved out to secure the device and if necessary, kill Twilight. XCOM was unsuccessful, only persuading the previously conflicted Twilight to release the Magic during XCOM's next attack. XCOM then attacked ENDURE's base, which was built underneath Canterlot High School. ENDURE and EXCEL were waiting for them, and Twilight released the contained Magic. The result was unexpected and empowered Twilight. Fielde had lunged at Twilight in an attempt to either kill her or destroy the device with his sword, but he was thrown back and impaled on the wall by his own blade. Twilight went mad with power and began opening portals with an intention of destroying the world and gaining all of Equestria's Magic. Realising she had betrayed them, EXCEL and ENDURE opened fire on Twilight with XCOM supporting them, but no harm came to her. Twilight incapacitated almost everyone who attacked her as Fielde had recovered and was walking towards her. Fielde's sword had absorbed the energy and transferred it to him, allowing him to fully charge up and become just as powerful as Twilight. The two fought using Magic and a few physical attacks, locking in a stalemate with their direct beams of power. Fielde's glow got brighter as more energy flowed into him from every direction, eventually making him grow wings. He completely overpowered Twilight and they both were transported to a purely white world. Fielde persuaded Twilight to let him absorb all of the Magic, setting her free at the cost of his own life. After she accepted, she went back to normal and they both teleported back to the regular world, with Fielde kneeling in his empowered state. Fielde then disintegrated into gold flakes as ENDURE, EXCEL and XCOM declared a truce. Two weeks after XCOM returned to Equestria, Fielde reappeared behind Fluttershy as an Alicorn. From that point on, he lived his normal life as he remained vigilant for a call from XCOM.